dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucius Satan (Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan)
Lucius Satan is the father of both Shirou Fujimura-Satan and Relia Satan as well as the widowed husband and lover of Miyako Fujimura. He is also the supposed killer of Miyako Fujimura and the ultimate cause behind Shirou's incredible fear of death. Despite being able to be characterized as an "Anti-Villain", he is a major antagonist to Shirou in Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan. Appearance Lucius has medium length black hair which can be considered quite messy. He possesses sharp red eyes (usually magically altered to appear green except when angered) which fall under his thick eyebrows. Despite being centuries if not millenniums old, he takes the appearance of an ordinary high school student is often shown wearing a typical Japanese school uniform with a white sleeved T-shirt beneath, especially when he infiltrated Kuoh Academy to meet his son, Shirou. Despite his initially fearsome appearance, Lucius wears his heart on his sleeve, his expression clearly displaying how he feels. He usually possesses a calm smile or some expression that many would consider "goofy". However, when angered, his eyes turn a blood-red color and he radiates a horrifying aura. Personality Despite having once been revered as a demon of massacre, Lucius has mellowed out during his later years, displaying an overall pleasant and kind demeanor with pacifistic tendencies. While Lucius usually prefers to refrain from fighting, he will fight any enemy if they persist, not hesitating to kill them if they show similar intent. However, exceptions to this rule include his children and the ones he loves as well as the rare few who earn his respect through impressive actions. Lucius is usually aloof when it comes to any other matter, but once something sparks his interest or affection, he pursues it without mercy. It was in this way that he met and fell in love with his true love who was also his former rival, Miyako Fujimura. He could be said to have passed his tenacity down to his children. Their level of stubbornness could only belong to the bloodline of Satan. Lucius possesses a great love for his family, having slipped into a deep depression upon the death of his wife. He also deeply loves his son, Shirou, but felt too much shame for Miyako's death that he could not face Shirou again, instead ordering Relia to raise Shirou in his stead. When Shirou managed to unlock his sealed Satan blood, Lucius felt pride and happiness, proud that his child was beginning to unlock his full potential. When Shirou proclaimed his hatred for Lucius and all of the Satan bloodline, Lucius wept, understanding and acknowledging his son's hatred. However, Lucius still smiled when Shirou showed such powerful determination and even egged his son on to become strong enough to surpass and kill him. HIstory Other than that he was once revered as the demon of massacre, the Blue Flame Emperor, not much is known about Lucius' past. The only thing for certain is that he had mated with a Fairy to produce his daughter, Relia, and later fell in love with and married Miyako Fujimura. Later on, for unknown reasons, he killed Miyako but spared Shirou, ordering Relia to take care of him. Powers & Abilities Trivia Lucius's voice during his time as Takashi is like that of Akira Ishida while his voice after revealing his true identity is like that of Daisuke Ono.Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan